Bully: Aftermath
by Booboo Macloor
Summary: What happens to Jimmy Hopkins when Gary gets put away? This is a re-imagining of the ending, also a glance into the future. I will be writing more about Jimmy's future, I have the ideas.


Authors Note: I've changed the ending of Bully slightly to link in with the rest of the fanfic, hope you like it :3 On another note, I've decided to keep my Fafficshuns to Tumblr, they seem to be more suseptable to the fun of it... You guys are so serious. I was going to set up a new account, wipe the slate clean, but two day waiting period? SCREW IT, I HAVE MUSE NOW :l In short, I'll stop butchering your favourites... OR WILL I?

2006

"The thing is. If I win, you're just another punk. You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy!" The boy in the green Bullworth sweater yelled, the bells ringing- screaming out, wind smacking them, Gary stood on his podium, scafolding, shouting and pointing at the shaven head delinquint, who wore a white shirt without the sweater, the sweater had been snatched from him, stolen. He'd been expelled. "Why'd you do it, Gary?" said the young, freckled boy, his eye's squinting at the slightly taller boy. Gary had a scar on his left eyebrow, which stinted it's growth. Much like Jimmy's scar he had on his head, which showed even with his shaven head.

"Because I can. Because making little people like you and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels great!" Gary yelled above the bells, pointing at Jimmy. "But I never did anything to you!" Jimmy retorted.

"You would have-if I'd given you the chance. Face it, I'm smarter than you." Gary said, his voice become harsh and brooding, he let out a high pitched squeling laugh.

"Oh, congratulations. You're smarter than me. You hate everyone and everyone hates you. Genius" Jimmy stated, sarcasm.

The head likes me. I tied him up, turned his dumb school into a battleground, got kids expelled-unfairly, put several others into therapy, and he still likes me!" Gary said, his arms outstretching and he pumped his chest, Jimmy and Gary where eye to eye, glaring into each other. "You're such a loser!" The shaven head ruffian yelled, and he grabbed him by the collar, and forcing him back. Gary pushed against Jimmy, which pushed him back. "Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back!" Gary said, harshly. "You're dead!" Jimmy yelled, the two fell over the top of the scafolding, the scafolding came with the pair, snapping at a point in the middle, Gary landed in a skipp filled with wooden pikes, but sat up none the less, Jimmy however, taking into account he's smaller and lighter, smacked his leg off the edge of the skip. He heard it snap. Jimmy was now glaring at the crows, swirling in the air. He heard the sound of metal being moved, the sound of someone grabbing the metal grate surrounding the work sight. "Jimmy!" A voice yelled, it was a female voice, Jimmy looked towards the sound- to his side- to see the skimpy short skirt, revealing the long legs of a familiar red head- Zoe stood there, Jimmy's movements with his head had caused him to become dizzy, "Jimmy!" She repeated. Jimmy dizzily glared at her. He pulled himself along the grass. "JIMMY!" She was glaring at something behind him, Jimmy quickly looked, he could see the green sweater, he could see Gary standing over him, clutching a large worksman mallet, ready to smash Jimmy to peices. That sound again- the sound of someone smashing against the metal grate. "GARY." Petey yelled.  
>"Well well! If it isn't the little femme boy, come to see the party." With this momentary distraction, Jimmy took his chance and hoofed Gary in the balls, he fell back to the ground- Jimmy had used his broken leg, and his scream showed so. Jimmy used the skip to pull himself up, and picked up the mallet. Jimmy, dragging his leg, approached the fallen Gary. "Do it!" Gary taunted. "DO IT!" Gary yelled, more students began to smash against the grate. Jimmy dropped the mallet. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Jimmy said, hopping about in a circle. "Welcome to <em>the hole. <em>Where Bullworth sorts the men from the boys and all that chaff, now, entering the ring... The whole of Bullworth Accademy." Jimmy said.  
>"RUSSEL SMASH!" Was heard above the mini crowd.<br>"Gary, there's something you've forgotten. In a school where bitches and scum rule, you either got'ta get down off your high horse and mingle... You can't just keep thinkin' you're better than everyone else." Jimmy said, as he limped over to the grate, and grabbed it, tearing it down. Every cliqué, every Greaser, every rich kid, every Bully, every Russel... Descended upon Gary, Jimmy did not. Jimmy limped to his two friends- Petey and Zoe. "Jimmy! Well done! You got him and you didn't use violence! Well... Not that much..."  
>"Shut'it Petey, lips are made for kissin'." Jimmy said.<br>"So, yeah, that sounds like you're about to make out with him but... OK." Zoe and Jimmy kissed, a long and near make-out session kiss. Petey stood there looking awkward, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Happy Shocks asylum carted away a bruised and battered Gary, who was muttering. "_I _will win. _I _will win." Repeatedly. Jimmy stood at the gates, Dr Crabblesnitch stood in front of him, they where both in front of the gates. "Hopkins... I believe you lied to me."  
>"What?"<br>"You told me you'd never 'Puegelized' in your life."  
>"... Well, sir, sorry to say but I just saved your school from descending into chaos, and you're mad because I beat a couple of people up in the proscess? Sorry sir, but you can sit on it." Jimmy said, turning to walk off the school grounds. "No wait!"<br>"What?" Jimmy said, turning and outstretching his arms in a 'What' fashion.

"I can't very well let you, an orphan roam the streets freely."  
>"Orphan? Aren't they the one's who's parents have died?"<br>"Well, what's the word for 'Abandoned'?"  
>"What the hell are you talking about, sir?"<br>"We phoned the cruise line, they said your parents where not registered on the cruise." Jimmy was quiet for a minute, he didn't look Crabblesnitch in the eye's.  
>"Maybe if I wait, maybe if I wait until the end of the year, maybe they'll come back."<br>"Jimmy. It's been a year. The summer holiday's coming up next week, that's when your parents said they'd come and get you."  
>"STOP CALLING THEM MY PARENTS. They where nothing to me before and they are nothing to me now!" Jimmy yelled, Crabblesnitch held Jimmy either side of the shoulders. "Get yourself together boy!" He said.<br>"You insensative fucker!" Jimmy said, jolting upwards, and dunting the male with his head, right in the eye. Jimmy continued to run, into the middle of the quad, and to the boys dorm. He kicked the door open and barged through. He ran along the doors and kicked open the door to Johnny's room- the greaser. He smoked. "Give me your matches."  
>"Wh-"<br>"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MATCHES!"  
>"FINE!" Johnny was sat on the bed of a room nearly identicle to Jimmy's, Jimmy ran to his room, or rather the door, he stood and pulled the fire alarm, everyone began to vacate the premasis. "Fuck this school." Jimmy said, he walked into his room, and lit a match, throwing it on the bed, it caught instantly. He lit another match, which he carted into the front room, lighting the couch, which was engulfed by the red should be enough. Jimmy left the dorm, casually, walking through the crowd of boys. He slowly traipsed out of the school, kicking the ground. He was alone now. Nowhere to go that he was happy, no where to run, nothing to run from. The prefects put the fire out pretty quickly, but fires where expulsion material- if Jimmy wasn't expelled before, he was now.<br>Jimmy heard shoes patting against the ground, after him, he turned, it was Zoe. "Listen, Jim. Petey just told me what Crabblesnitch told you... I'm sorry."  
>"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE SORRY! I need them to be sorry! I need them both to be sorry!" Jimmy yelled. Zoe threw her arms around Jimmy, Jimmy tried weakly to fight her off, trying to proove he wasn't weak in a way. "You can live with me for a while. So long as you can put up with my dad." Zoe said.<br>"That'd be great." Jimmy muttered.

2008

Zoe sat on the couch, sat forward with her head rested on her hands temples- Jimmy had been gone all day. Zoe's dad was in bed- Zoe's dad was a deadbeat, he wore a wifebeater vest and never put on trousers, he'd never had a job and his vest gave him something to do- wife-beat. That's why Zoe's mother wasn't about, she'd left.  
>Jimmy opened the door and swaggered in. "And where the hell have you been!" Zoe said, standing up and walking around the sofa. The house was pretty crappy- all the floorboards where on show, the sofa had holes in it and the roof leaked things, the T.V was chunky and looked like a relic from the eighties. "Nowhere baby!"<br>"Don't give me that crap!" Zoe had filled out more in the past year, she was taller, Jimmy was taller to, about 6ft, Zoe was just under. "You smell of something." She said. Jimmy wore a vest and jeans, they didn't have the money for fancy clothes. "No I don't! You're being paranoid." Jimmy said.  
>"What's that in your pocket?" She said, the handle to a knife jutted out his pocket.<br>"Now she's seeing stuff, do I need to send you in with Gary?"  
>"You stink of weed."<br>"And little miss Junkie figures it out. But look!" From the other pocket Jimmy pulled out a wad of cash. "The knife? It's no different to my slingshot, it's my protection. I sell the baggies for couple dollars and keep a cut, it's worth it! We can move out Zoe, now! I was looking at the caravans-"  
>"Caravans?"<br>"Hey, it's the two of us. Not like we need Buckingham Palace."  
>"Fine, fine. So long as we get out of here... And you be carefull." Zoe said, a look of concern flushing over her face.<br>"Now, hows about we go off to our new humble abode and christen it." Jimmy said, grabbing Zoe by the waist and pulling her into his body.  
>"Aha, that easy?"<br>"I was talking to the guy earlier, I all ready paid, place is ours. $150, what a deal." Jimmy said and winked.

The pair walked, hand in hand to the little caravan, it was placed in the heart of Blue Skies, Jimmy walked to the door, unlocked it and walked in. The place was a bed, and a little kitchen, a bathroom opposite the bed. Zoe looked around. "It'll do."

The place was clean, and stocked up, food filled the cupboards. Electricity and water linked up. Zoe closed the door behind her, Jimmy stood next to the bed, Zoe walked to him and kissed him on the lips, Jimmy fell back onto the bed, taking Zoe with him. He reached up to the twizzle which closed the blinds, and twisted it.

To Be Continued.


End file.
